


暗夜无影

by MistIris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 双重人格病娇攻灿烈，心理悬疑向





	暗夜无影

01、

吴世勋醒了。

他在柔软的天鹅绒被褥里蹙了蹙眉、翻了下身子，并没有急于睁开眼睛。空气中萦绕着一股幽香，是迷迭香、铃兰和橙花混杂的气味。他明白，正是这香薰中掺杂的药物，使自己成天昏昏欲睡、四肢无力。

他想也不用想，便知道自己睁开眼之后面对的会是怎样的一番光景。这是一个约莫三十平方米、格局方方正正的睡房，角落里用磨砂毛玻璃分隔出一间窄小的盥洗室。正对着他此刻躺着的双人床的那面墙壁是一块巨大的LED屏，似乎是为了不让自己感到压抑，而随机播放着郁郁葱葱的树林、被落日染红的沙滩，以及城市街景的动态图像；其他的三面墙则被普通的米白色格纹壁纸覆盖着。在他的床脚背后，靠近左手边一侧有一个幽深的走廊，通往这个房间的唯一出口。而在他右手边的那面墙高处，是一个窄窄的通风口，从里向外望去，只能依稀辨认出外面是一条走廊过道，除了空空荡荡的红色砖墙外什么也窥不见。

他不知道自己在这个房间被关了具体多久。只模模糊糊地根据自己进食的频率做了个大致的估算，他被囚禁了已起码有两个礼拜。

那人显然是在绑架他之前就对他的生活习惯暗中观察了许久。宿舍、教学楼、学校食堂......在他每日三点一线的单调作息中，几乎所有活动都是在人头攒动的光天化日之下进行的。唯一的突破口便是在夜里晚课之后，他总是和钟仁一起抄近路回宿舍。那条黑漆漆的小路弯弯曲曲地环绕着学校的人工湖，路两旁没有灯，只有层层叠叠的香樟树；若不是有人结伴同行，这条路他自个儿走，还真觉得心里有点凉飕飕。

也就是那一晚而已，钟仁去校外找女朋友约会去了。他刚独自迈入黑暗深处，就有一双戴着白手套的大手捂住了他的口鼻。背后的身躯高大而精壮，他明明有184的个子，平日里也并非弱不禁风，竟是丝毫没有抵抗之力；紧接着，一股刺鼻的甜香侵入他柔嫩的鼻腔，他便瞬间失去了意识。

再醒来便是在这房间里。首先映入眼帘的是那个男人温和的双眼。那是一双很美的眼睛，大且明亮，瞳仁黑白分明，丰润的卧蚕和微微上翘的眼尾使那双眸子里仿佛承载着两汪盈盈春水。男人的声线亦是极尽温柔，开口便是彬彬有礼地问他饿不饿，有没有不舒服。

就连侵犯他的时候，Loey都很温柔。细碎的吻如春雨细细密密地散落在他裸露的肩头和前胸，温热舌尖碾过他娇嫩的乳首——别怕，Loey对他说，我永远、永远都不会伤害你。

Loey无微不至地照顾着他的感受，力求在每个细微之处让他感到宾至如归的舒坦。他说在屋子里待着无趣，Loey就给他购置了一整面墙之多的书籍，全是他从前想涉猎却一直苦于没有时间拜读的经典；他提了句食物不太合口，第二天起，他垂涎已久的高级日料、最常光顾的那家珍珠奶茶和各种稀奇古怪的零食便每天变着花样地出现在房间中央的小圆桌上。

这种被精心包裹的温柔不过是一种假象，正如他轻薄柔软的桑蚕丝睡裤下此刻正掩藏着的那副精巧的铝合金脚铐，无时无刻不在提醒着他被软禁的事实。一旦他流露出一丝一毫——哪怕仅仅是拐弯抹角的暗示——自己想要离开这个房间的愿望，那令他恐惧不已的针头就会再一次插入他的后颈。然后，他就会再次沦为一个神志不清的废物，被扰乱心神的疯狂情欲所支配，以清醒之后几欲自戕的放浪姿态冲着那个魔鬼张开双腿。

——我爱你，世勋，我绝不会离开你。

每次这样结束后，Loey总会从身后将他圈进自己怀里，高挺的鼻梁埋在他的肩窝，不停地喃喃细语。情事过后万分敏感的身体因着那人扑在自己敏感地带的鼻息而微微颤动着。

这样不安的回忆使得吴世勋不由得叹了一口气。

他睁开了双眼，毫不意外地发现自己的床边有一个熟悉的身影。

——可这身影而今看起来却有些陌生。

是哪里不一样呢？怯生生的圆眼睛一眨一眨，平日里总是紧抿着的双唇微微张开着。见自己睁开了眼，竟是霎时间有些不知所措地低下了头。

吴世勋心下一动。一个有些不切实际的想法在他脑海中成了型。那么多日以来，他仿佛是头一次瞥见了一丝逃出生天的希望。

——这不是他。

不是Loey。

“嗨。”

他试探着打了声招呼。

听见吴世勋主动开口，那毛绒绒的脑袋有些迟疑地抬了起来，清澈的大眼睛目光闪烁，似乎有些不好意思将视线落在他身上。

“...你好。”

吴世勋吃力地用仍旧感觉软绵绵的手撑起自己的上半身，让自己在床上坐了起来。这样的动作使得他睡衣一侧滑落到了肩头，对方一望见那雪白肩头上星星点点的吻痕，尖尖的耳垂竟是霎时间红得足能滴出血来。

他于是更确信无疑了——是DID。

Dissociative Identity Disorder.

解离性身份患疾。

或者用大众使用频率最广的那个词汇——人格分裂。

“——你之前没见过我吧？”

“...没，没有，小烈没见过...”这样说着便害羞地低下了头，与那个强度自信控制欲十足的人格浑然不同——

“...小烈没见过这么漂亮的人。”

 

02、

 

“小烈…初次见面，我是世勋，”他极力压抑住内心的狂喜，心脏几欲跳脱胸膛。“你...你知道我们现在在什么地方吗？”

小烈皱起了眉头，瞪大了本就十分可观的亮晶晶的大眼睛，似乎这一简单的问题都令他十足困惑，需要思索半晌：“我们......就在家里呀。”

天真烂漫的神色浮现在那张盘旋于幽深噩梦中的脸上，吴世勋在脑海里飞快地搜刮自己读过的心理学著作，他深吁一口气，柔声细语地问道：“小烈，你今年几岁了？”

“...14岁，世勋哥哥，小烈今年14岁。”

“那...小烈，你家里，还有别的人在吗？”

小烈的头摇得像拨浪鼓，眼神中一闪而过明晃晃的恐惧。

“...没有别人，除了小烈，就只有'他'。”

“...你说的他...”吴世勋定定地望着小烈的眼睛，小心翼翼地将自己的语气变得轻之又轻，“...是Loey吗？”

那个名字一从他口中流出，小烈便惊慌失措地伸手捂住了他的嘴，旋即又立马意识到这样的举止似乎有些不妥，连忙又红着脸缩回了手，说话的声音都因惊恐而颤抖着，“——世勋哥哥，你别喊'他'的名字，'他'...如果'他'知道我偷偷跑出来...”

但是太晚了，吴世勋眼睁睁地看着小烈抽搐着跪坐在了地上，属于成年男性高大的身躯蜷缩成了不可思议的小小一团，他两手按压着两边的太阳穴，似乎正在经历十分痛苦的挣扎——

“小烈...你想想办法...你别走...”

绝望和揪心之际，他将右手抚上了那因痛苦而扭曲着的面颊。

他的手腕被有力地扣住了。

吴世勋浑身冰凉，连呼吸都变得凝滞，看着那双眼睛从刚才被弄乱的额边碎发中露了出来，只消一瞬间，他便知道——Loey已经回来了。

那双眼中如今闪烁着奇异的光，扣住他手腕的那只手则顺势温柔地摩挲起了他细嫩光洁的手背，轻轻地引领着，让他的手掌完全地贴在自己滚烫的面颊上。

“世勋，”Loey激动不已地在他掌心迅速印下了一个吻，那声音是颤抖着的，但是和刚才小烈的惊恐不同，这颤抖之中显然是掩藏不住的欢喜。“...你这是想我了吗？对不起...我今天回来得有点晚。”

这一问，吴世勋便明白了，Loey一定是将他刚才试图抚慰小烈的举动会错了意。他在心里如获大赦地松了一口气，Loey似乎没有发现刚才有什么异样；几乎是与此同时，一股夹杂着怜悯的柔软情愫流过心头——原来，只不过是因为自己这一小小的亲昵的举动，Loey便能高兴成这副模样。

假意中夹杂着他自己都未曾察觉的些许真心，他咬紧牙关，缓缓地点了点头。

接下来水到渠成的这一次性事比以往的任何一次都来得更加绵长。

在开始之前，他颤抖地头一次主动环住了身上人的脖颈，轻声试探着问：“不...不要打针好吗，我想清醒着看着你的脸。”

Loey脸上那一瞬间流露出的明亮恍如金色的洪流——他丝毫没有起疑心。

这一次，去除了那迷人心智的药物作用，吴世勋感觉自己全身的感官反而变得更加敏感和清晰——Loey温热的大手在他后腰和臀间游走留下的触觉，灵巧的舌头照顾他柔嫩的茎头和柱身时的每一次吸吮，还有被贯穿顶弄到那一点时令他舒爽得头皮发麻近乎窒息的极致快感——在开始时，他尚且是硬着头皮做戏，可战事尚未进行到一半，他便已缴械投降。以致到了最后，他发现竟是自己主动用双腿紧紧地盘着Loey遒劲有力的腰，指甲盖深深地嵌入他的后背，纠缠着不让他离开。最后——令他自己都感到惊诧不已地——他凑上去，吻了吻Loey的嘴角。

结束之后Loey果然累得不行，头一次抱着他便沉沉入睡。

这出戏便算是凑了效——Loey以往极为谨慎，总是等到确认他睡着了之后便翩然离去，并不曾真正与他共眠。

他屏气凝神地望着近在咫尺的那张脸。

这张脸的主人此刻睡得甜美安详，面上看不出狰狞与狂躁，也分辨不出邪恶或纯真的影子。

这是一张非常好看的脸。即使在吴世勋最痛恨他的时候也不得不承认，如果他们是在一个正常的场合相识相知，自己的心说不定早已为之沉沦。

床褥里现在满满的都是他们激烈交合留下的气味，衬托得香薰灯里飘来的幽香愈发地清甜沁鼻。

他如今已经不再讨厌这股香味了——香薰里的东西只是让他四肢无力，且那么多天过去，身体形成的耐受性已将这作用减损了大半；他真正忌惮的是针管里的药，那才是让他大脑混沌的原因。只要他能保持现在这样清醒的思考，他便有把握自己能够逃出去。

这个计划并非万无一失，但值得一试。

他耐心地等待着，直到确认Loey确实已经进入不设防的深眠。在寂静之中，他甚至能听见自己脉搏跳动的声音。

然后他轻轻地开口，呼唤道：

“小烈，醒醒。”

 

03、

 

那双眼睛睁开的瞬间，吴世勋屏住了呼吸，心跳也慢了半拍。

但他旋即如释重负地松了一口气——那天真无邪的眼神，无疑属于那个不谙世事的14岁少年。

少年在意识到两人都一丝不挂地紧紧依偎在一起的瞬间便害羞得捂住了眼，被吴世勋轻柔地拨开了。他冲着少年笑了笑，说：“我们又见面了，小烈。”

小烈脸红得像火烧云，面对眼前一片雪白胴体，眼神彻底不知道要何处安放，声音也支支吾吾：“...世勋哥哥...'他'是不是...是不是欺负你了？”

他用鼻音轻轻应了一声，便算是默认了。小烈愤慨地瞪大了眼睛，眼中甚至有星点泪光。

“小烈，那你愿意帮我吗？”

“...我...要怎么帮？”

吴世勋长吁了一口气，问：“首先——”他掀开盖在两人身上的薄被，指了指扣在自己光裸右腿脚踝上的脚铐和上面的密码锁，“...小烈心里有什么对你有着特殊含义的四位数字吗？”

他低头等了半晌，没有等到回答，却发现被子下刚才才和自己温存过的某个部位又神采奕奕地抬起了头。

“......”

“...对不起！世勋哥哥，我不是故意耍流氓的！”小烈的声音急得简直带上了哭腔，几乎是仓皇无措地跳下了床。

“...我知道。”他不禁被少年青涩又笨拙的模样逗乐了——被关在这里那么多天来，他头一次露出了发自内心的笑容。那对俏皮的小月牙似乎有着咒语般的安抚力量，小烈怔怔地看着他的笑颜，平复了一下自己的呼吸，咽了口口水。

他将被子又拉回了腰际，示意小烈坐回床上。

小烈苦恼地皱着眉头，想了又想。

“...四位数字...世勋哥哥...我...我真的想不出来。”

“...想不起来也没关系，”他轻柔地收敛起了自己语气中的失望——纵使支配着同一具身体的那个人令自己百般厌恶和憎恨，此时他面对的灵魂只是一个无辜善良的少年，他不忍去伤害。“——那小烈，你能告诉哥哥，你家里是怎样的吗？...就是，这个房间外面是怎么样的？”

小烈认真思考着，他想事情的时候回皱着眉，微微抬起些下巴，眼神向天花板上飘忽，嘴也会不自觉地微微嘟起。

这模样真可爱，吴世勋想。小烈的神态总让他想起一个人，一个仿佛就萦绕在记忆的迷雾中，却说不出口的名字。

“...外面...这个房间是在地下一层...外面是地下室的走廊......然后，沿着扶梯上去就是客厅。客厅很大，左手边是厨房和餐厅，右边...右边有个通往二楼的楼梯，'他'平时都在上面...我很久都没有上去过了...'他'没有让我上去过...”

“那么，房子外面是什么？小烈，你见过这附近的邻居吗？”

小烈摇了摇头，“...我出来的时间不多，但是，我觉得附近根本没有邻居。”

“为什么？”

“附近都是树，世勋哥哥，这附近全部都是树。”

 

04、

 

次日。

吴世勋在被窝里懒懒地翻了个身子。

迷迷糊糊之间，他察觉出自己已经被套上了柔软的家居服，一夜激情后的身体并没有感到不适，私处舒爽的感觉分明是被细致地清理和上了药。

因此他也毫不意外，睁眼之后映入眼帘的是穿戴整齐、头发梳得一丝不苟的Loey。那人正背对着他在小圆桌前不知道捣弄着什么东西，修身的黑衬衫和灰色西装裤勾勒出匀称修长的背影。

察觉到身后的动静，Loey转过了身，眼底尽是温柔缱绻。

“早啊。”

话音刚落，吴世勋几乎是被自己吓了一跳———他脱口而出的这一声招呼来得如此自然，就好像……

……好像他们本就是一对同居的爱侣一样。

他为这一认知而微微有些震惊。

Loey看起来也心情颇佳，风度翩翩地迈着两条长腿向他走过来，扶着他起身让他坐在床上。先是揉了揉他头顶的发丝，又用手背摩挲了一下他的脸颊。

“…我给你煮了粥，昨晚我好像有点没收住……我想着你今天最好还是吃点清淡的东西。”

吴世勋看着俊美如天神般的男人虔诚地半跪在自己床前，脑海里飞快地思索起一些之前从未认真思索过的问题。

———Loey对他的迷恋之深显而易见。但是，这份沉重到令他窒息的畸恋究竟是从何而起的呢？

Loey是他平生所见最英俊的男子，谈吐高雅，风度翩翩，是那种只要见过一面，就绝不可能忘掉的人。可是，在他记事以来二十多年的记忆里，他都不曾有过任何印象，自己曾经认识过这样的一个人。既然Loey从未在自己的生命中出现，这份痴恋所开出的恶之花又是从何时萌芽的呢？

他呆愣着思考这一谜题，嘴里无意识地吞下Loey一勺一勺喂给他的粥。

“…世勋在想什么呢？”

Loey显然察觉到他有些不对劲，放下了手中的碗筷，仔细察看他的神色。

他紧张地眨了眨眼，鼓起勇气，怯生生地问：“...你爱我吗？”

Loey面部的肌肉微不可察地抽搐了一下，却是挤出了一个极不自然的笑。

“…我爱你吗？世勋，你还不如问问我天空是不是蓝色的，太阳是否总是从东边升起。是的，我爱你，我当然爱你，这是我此生唯一确信的事情。”

“…那你……”吴世勋的心跳得很快，他其实没有什么确凿的证据，却受到一种古怪直觉的驱使，莫名地笃定这个问题的答案与他能否从这个鬼地方逃出去息息相关。“……是什么时候？从什么时候开始…爱我的呢？”

Loey的脸色一瞬间凝固了起来，嘴角的笑意也冻结了。他微微地半眯着起了双眼，那眼神中透着一股诡谲的、冷冷的光。

下一秒，吴世勋精巧的下巴尖便被Loey用两根手指轻易地捏了起来。那力度并不很大，不足以令他产生痛感，但足够令他挪动不了面颊，只能直直地接受那道冰冷刺骨目光的审视。

Loey幽幽地望向他，眼神却好似落在了某个更遥远的地方。他一字一顿地说：

“世勋，过去的东西你不需要知道。你只需知道此刻的我，生而爱你，并将永远爱你。直到我生命的最后一天，我们都再也不会分开。世勋，你明白吗？”

他说几句话时的语气轻柔得如同天鹅绒一般，话中的意味却令吴世勋不寒而栗。他连大气也不敢出，浑身骤然冷得像一块冰。当那个语调上扬的疑问句尾话音刚落下，便猛地点了点头。

Loey便好似什么也没发生过一样，瞬间恢复了柔情万分的神色，轻轻地在他眼睛上落下了一个吻。

“…真乖。”

 

05、

 

“世勋哥哥，世勋哥哥。快醒醒。”

吴世勋在黑暗中睁开了眼睛，他几乎是一个鲤鱼打挺地起了身，对上了小烈亮晶晶的双眼。

“小烈！”

他忍不住环住他的脖颈，给了他一个实打实的拥抱。

仅仅是一个白昼未见，他发觉自己竟是想念极了这个少年。

“世勋哥哥，我按照你说的去了他的房间，把看到的东西都好好给记下来了。”

“房间里东西很少，床是很窄很硬的一张单人床。床边上有个写字的桌子，桌子上有一瓶墨水，一支笔，和一个好厚好厚的日记本。世勋哥哥，我把笔记本给你带过来了……”

吴世勋连忙双手接过那个牛皮封的厚厚的日记本，古老的页面已经开始微微地泛黄。他径直翻到了最后一页，遒劲而工整的字体一看便是出自Loey之手，无非是记录他在这里的生活状态；再往前几页，都是监视跟踪他的心得和计划绑架他的细节。

他一边匆匆往前翻着，一边留神听着小烈继续往下说。

“———其他的东西都很少，全是生活必需品。衣服、牙刷、杯子...都没什么特别的。但是，那个房间里面所有的墙壁上都贴满了照片，好多好多的照片。世勋哥哥……全部都是你的照片。”

与此同时，吴世勋已将手中的日记本向前翻了十来页，十分雷同的监视记录和病态的笔触看得他有些烦躁，他于是将日记本直接翻到了中间的位置，敏锐地发现字体似乎有着的不同，字迹也变得潦草不再工整。他细细地去辨认那张字迹最凌乱的一页上的字眼，双手变得有些颤抖；小烈没注意到他的不对劲，仍在自顾自地说着：

“...我仔细看了，世勋哥哥，照片下面全部都标上了时间。它们都是按照日期顺序排好的，最近的一张是6月8号，也就是三星期以前，最早的一张是……”

“………是10年前，对不对？最早的一张，时间是2005年。”

小烈不可置信地睁大了双眼。

“真的是2005年！…世勋哥哥？你…你怎么会知道？”

吴世勋手里那本厚厚的日记本“啪”地一声重重跌落在了地上。小烈有些困惑地望着他面上凝聚了无限哀伤的神情——他现在想起“小烈”是谁了，他也知道Loey是谁了。

“……因为小烈，”他的声音有些哽咽，“这是你第一次见到我的时候。”

“世勋哥哥？…你，你在说什么话呀……不可能的……小烈只有13岁，小烈第一次见到哥哥是在两天前——”

他的话还未说完，便被吴世勋再一次紧紧地揽入了怀抱。他懵懵懂懂地将手抚上吴世勋的后背，感受着吴世勋滚烫的眼泪滴落在自己的后颈。

良久，吴世勋才抹去了自己的眼泪，轻轻地放开了这个拥抱。他纤长雪白的手指颤抖着伸向了自己的脚铐，在密码锁上按下了四个数字：

“6”

“1”

“9”

“4”

 

那个禁锢了他自由近一月之久的脚铐，随着清脆的“咔擦”一声，弹开了。

 

06、

他走出那栋房子的时候，发现外面已是清晨。

朝阳正自东面徐徐升起，温暖的红光透过森林里茂盛的枝叶斑驳地挥洒在他身上。四周一片空寂，只时不时有鸟儿啼叫上几声，或自林间穿梭而过，窸窣留下清风的声音。

他没有穿鞋，Loey把他关进那个房间的时候就拿走了他的鞋子。他赤裸的双足踏在被层层叠叠的枯叶所覆盖的泥土上，走得小心翼翼、亦步亦趋，一路上必须留心埋藏在落叶间的小石块和断裂的树枝。不过反正，他本也走不快——他的身体依然很虚弱，这些天，他到底是摄入了过多的不知名药物。

他一步步地向着失而复得的自由走去，步伐沉重。

而身后却毛骨悚然地响起了皮靴踏在树叶上的窸窸窣窣的声响。

——Loey比他预想得早醒了许多。

那步伐是如此迅捷和有力，在他听来，这便是来自地狱的声音———

挣扎是无用的，Loey只用一只手便轻而易举地从身后拽住他的手腕，将他整个人翻转了过来。

接着，他的双脚瞬间悬空了。Loey用双手死死地卡住了他的脖颈，毫不费力地就这样把他举在了半空中。那双眼睛中燃烧着狂怒的火焰，暴凸的青筋爬上了原本光洁的额头。

“……你骗了我！世勋，你居然敢背弃我！”

“……我那么爱你，那么...那么地爱着你……”

声嘶力竭的话语从那张此刻扭曲至极的脸上一个字一个字地蹦出来，吴世勋绝望地见证着理性的最后余晖在那张脸上被生生撕毁。而那双扼住自己喉咙的手仍在掐得越来越紧，仿佛每一个指节都要嵌入自己的骨肉去。

“…我——绝——对——不——能让你离开我…”

“…别…求求你…别这样……”

吴世勋的小脸憋得紫红，绝望地感受着自己鼻腔和肺部的空气愈来愈稀薄，大脑也开始晕晕乎乎地产生缺氧的反应，他奋力地甩动双腿挣扎着，两只手也死命地反抗，可窒息的感觉还是越发汹涌———Loey已经彻底疯了，非要置他于死地。

几乎是在断气的前一刻，他用尽自己的全部气力，喊出了那个名字———

“…灿…灿烈哥哥……”

 

 

07、

 

颤抖的双手落了下来，吴世勋的身子跌在了柔软的土地上。

朴灿烈低下头，怔怔地望着自己的双手。

吴世勋趴在地上剧烈地咳嗽，大口大口地贪婪吸吮着久违的空气，良久，他才从近乎窒息的眩晕中恢复过来，抬眼去看刚刚几乎要将他置于死地的人。

只是那眼神中不再是恐惧，而是无限的悲戚。

倒是朴灿烈一看见他，便不知所措地后退了几步。

“灿烈哥……”

他轻轻地呼唤着久别重逢的人的名字，有些艰难地直起了依然万分羸弱的身子，似乎想要上前给朴灿烈一个拥抱。

“——不！”

可是朴灿烈猛地向后退缩了，他痛苦地捂着脑袋，如同一只受伤的困兽一般声嘶力竭地冲着吴世勋吼着：“———别这么叫我，你别过来...世勋...你快走，你快走啊！”

他的声线透着外强中干的狠劲儿，比Loey最凶狠的样子都还要扭曲上几分。可是他没能唬住吴世勋，也没能制止自己的眼泪从发红的眼角滴落。

对面的吴世勋又何尝不是泪眼婆娑。他咬着牙，仿佛是用尽气力一般地摇了摇头。

“...你快走啊，世勋......离开我吧......”

朴灿烈的语气而今竟成了哀求。

泪水无声地滴落在叶片之间，吴世勋幽幽地看着他，心想，这个场景似曾相识。

10年前，朴灿烈也是这样毅然决绝地推开了他。

 

08、

小烈说得没错，这间别墅附近的确没有邻居。但是他知道，距离这里三百米的地方，有一间现今被荒废了的府邸。

那是他表叔家的产业，12岁时的那个暑期，他便是在那里度过。

他也是在这片树林附近遇到他的灿烈哥哥的。

他在溪涧玩耍嬉戏，不甚狠狠地跌了一跤，摔得灰头土脸。

一双手出现在他眼前，他抬眼，望见一个脸蛋圆乎乎、大眼睛圆乎乎，连戴着的眼镜也圆乎乎的少年，带着一丝惊喜而忐忑的目光打量着他。

他们一起度过了人生最快乐的一个夏天。

他后来遇到过许多志同道合的朋友，没有一个像灿烈哥哥那样与他心意相通。

当时的他尚且不明白，灿烈哥明明什么都好，谁见了都会喜欢他，自己怎么竟会是他唯一的朋友。

直到那个夏天的寂静的尾声被荡漾在群山之间的警笛轰鸣所打破，朴家的宅院里开进了浩浩荡荡的警车，而那个和他的灿烈哥长得足有九成似的男人被铐起来押走，僻静的森林里头一次挤满了那么多的人。

围观的人告诉他，方圆几十里的人家，没有人愿意和朴家扯上关系。

———这个家族几代单传，每一任男主人都出落得英俊潇洒、气度非凡，每一任男主人都会遇见一生的真爱，不计较家族病史而执意与他走入婚姻的殿堂，产下爱情的结晶；然后，悲剧便周而复始地开始循环：每一任男主人的头脑都会不可逆转地走向疯狂，直到彻底丧失理智，在至爱之人可能离开自己的臆想之中，亲手害死自己心爱的女人。甚至，就连命案发生的方式也总是一模一样——用有力的双手将女主人活活地掐死。

朴灿烈是一个受诅咒的人，和他的父亲、祖父和曾祖父一样。不一样的是，他不是在成年之后，而是在14岁的夏天，就遇到了他一生至爱的少年。

可是12岁的吴世勋哪里能想明白，他只急哄哄地在人群汹涌中寻找他最喜欢的哥哥，想给同时失去了双亲的他一点安慰，却被14岁的朴灿烈凶巴巴地一把推开———

“你走开呀！吴世勋，我已经不喜欢你了！！”

“你快走！你快走啊！”

......  
......

现在的一幕不过是昨日重现。

只是现在，22岁的他终于明白了12岁的他没能明白的事。

朴灿烈推开他哪里是因为讨厌。

是为了保护。

朴灿烈人生中的夏天已经随着那个暑期的结束而终结了。十年以来，他始终活在唯恐杀死至爱的恐惧之中，刻意而执拗地在自己和吴世勋的人生轨迹之间制造着距离，使他们在那个暑假之后便断绝所有的联系。

一半的他叫嚣着要远离，一半的他却始终无法忘怀。于是大部分的时间里，他都在远处偷偷地凝望着他，像一个影子遁进黑暗里。却始终不敢向前一步，对他说声一句：好久不见。

 

“忘记世勋，一定要试着忘记世勋。只有忘记他，才能拯救他。”

那本厚厚的日记中段，密密麻麻，全是这几句的重复。

可就像是俄狄浦斯的预言一般，这样的割裂和克制让他的心灵滑入了更深层的疯狂———朴灿烈迷失了，他成了Loey和小烈。

 

09、

 

失踪了近一个月的吴世勋回到了学校。  
他又在家静养了几个星期，休养生息。待他再次返校后，他在全体亲朋好友的困惑不解之中选择了退学重修，攻读此前从未展露过兴趣的心理学。

 

09、

五年后。

吴世勋紧张地整理了一下自己的白大褂，反握着病历的左手也抖个不停。

这不是他第一次见病人了，事实上，他已经成功帮助过不少个迷失了的灵魂；这一个从病理上来说，其实并没有很特殊。

但是他还是闭上眼，深深地吸上了一口气，这才用右手轻轻地拧开了门前那间病房的把手。

一个背影静静地伫立在窗边。仿佛是早已意识到了他的到来，又仿佛是没又听见。

“嗨。”

他只开口说了一句话，就发现自己的声音抖得不停。

去他的专业素养。吴世勋想。

他的双臂从身后绕过了那人熟悉的腰身，下巴抵在了比自己高上两公分的肩头上。那个背影仿佛是抽搐一般，微微震动了一下。温暖的大一号的手掌覆盖在了他的手背上。

“我们再也不会分开了。”

 

End.


End file.
